Under a Silver Moon
by Shonetta
Summary: J/C. Short episode addition to Coda, set in season 7. Old story re-posted.


**Star Trek Voyager characters are the property of Paramount Pictures**

_Another old story re-posted due to (impending) closure of geocities._

Episode addition to Coda. Set in season seven. Janeway and Chakotay finally come to terms with what happened the night they went for a moonlight sail on Lake George.

**Under a Silver Moon**

_So close, they were so close, closer than she had ever imagined they could be... There was no protocol between them now, no rank, no command ... they were simply Kathryn and Chakotay... a woman and a man. He kissed her lips gently, searched her mouth with infinite tenderness ... She murmured softly and he traced her tears with his fingers ... His own fell in rhythm and he kissed her deeper... deeper... He explored her body with his hands, touched every precious part of her ... it seemed as though his soul merged with hers as their bodies finally became one ... They were a part of each other now ... always ... forever... _

Kathryn Janeway lay on the shore of a moonlit beach and gazed up at the stars. They were crystal clear in the black heavens and sparkled like diamonds. As she lay there, a single tear rolled down her cheek and fell into the white sand beneath her, and a warm breeze blew the pale blue dress she was wearing, rippling the soft material. Lost in the stars and the sound of the waves caressing the shore, she didn't hear Chakotay approach. He knelt beside her, and his falling shadow alerted her to his presence. Quickly, Kathryn sat up and wiped her face, hoping he wouldn't notice the betraying tear stain on her cheek.

"I'm sorry I'm late," he said.

"That's quite alright," she replied.

"There was a problem with the warp core, but it's all sorted now."

Carefully, he put down the basket he was carrying, opened the lid, and pulled out two crystal glasses. He handed them to Kathryn and then pulled out a bottle of champagne.

As he opened the bottle, a ribbon of foam filled the air. It fell like snowflakes upon them and for a moment Kathryn found herself falling through time ... back to another night when they had shared a bottle of champagne like this under a silver moon to the sound of lapping water. She had laughed then as the bubbles fell down on her and she could hear her laughter now, could hear Chakotay's. Then, her laughter had turned to tears ... so suddenly, so unexpectedly ... and she could hear herself weep. She could feel Chakotay's arms around her, feel him rocking her, soothing her, and could feel herself clinging to him for dear life. She heard herself beg him not to let her go, to hold her always, to hold her safe. She heard him tell her that he would hold her forever if she wanted him too. She heard herself whisper that she loved him, heard him whisper that he loved her, would always love her. She felt his tears against her cheek, felt his mouth against hers, and felt him sweep her into his arms and carry her into the cabin of their boat. In the pale moonlight he had undressed her, and in the softness of satin sheets they had made tender love.

"Hold up the glasses."

Chakotay's voice drew Kathryn back to the present, but she didn't lift up the glasses.

"This isn't a good idea," she said sadly.

She saw Chakotay lower the bottle, but dared not look into his eyes. Instead, she opened the lid of the basket and popped the glasses inside.

"I should never have suggested this," she went on. "I just thought ... I don't know what I was thinking."

As she was closing the lid, she felt Chakotay's hand on hers. "A drink between friends, Kathryn, that's all this is."

Kathryn looked up at him tearfully. "Friends?"

"Friends," he whispered.

"Then why is my pulse racing at your touch? Why do I feel I can't breathe when I look into your eyes? And why is my heart aching so much for your love that the pain is tearing me apart?"

Chakotay's eyes darkened with pain and Kathryn turned away from them, regretting her uncharacteristic outburst. Then Chakotay lay a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"If you want more than friendship, Kathryn, all you have to do is ask. You know how I feel about you."

"I don't know what I want," she said quietly. "All I know is that it's been so hard all these years. I can't forget, Chakotay. I wish I could, but I can't..."

Chakotay gently turned her face to his. "I don't want to forget," he said, looking deep into her eyes. "Never have I felt in my entire life what I felt when we made love."

A tear escaped Kathryn's eye and ran down her cheek. "Neither have I."

"I've tried to do all that you've asked of me, Kathryn. I resumed our command relationship, kept my distance, tried to go on as though nothing had happened between us. But things have never been the same, have they? It's always been there between us."

Kathryn nodded and lowered her eyes.

Chakotay then carefully put the bottle of champagne back into the basket and took her trembling hands in his. "As you asked, I have never mentioned that night. And after tonight, if it's what you want, I will never mention it again. But first I want you to be honest with me, Kathryn. I loved you then, I love you now. I need to know how you feel about me."

Kathryn's eyes found his again and she gazed into them. "I told you that night that I loved you and I meant it. And I've never stopped. What I said to you the next day, about not loving you, it was a lie. I was scared, Chakotay. I was so scared. I was scared of what I was feeling, of how you made me feel. Here on the holodeck, when we were just Kathryn and Chakotay, it seemed so right, but the next day in my ready room, on my ship, it all seemed so wrong..." She paused. "But I'm not scared now ... not as much ... not here, with you..."

Chakotay put his hand to her cheek. "It doesn't have to be this way, Kathryn. We don't have to suffer this torment. There's no reason why we can't be together, no reason at all. I love you, will always love you, and I want us to be together."

Kathryn smiled softly. "I want us to be together too... no more running, no more hiding..."

Chakotay gently drew her close and Kathryn lay her head on his shoulder. For a long time they held each other, both cherishing the closeness, and then Kathryn kissed his lips tenderly. Chakotay deepened the kiss and they sank slowly into the soft white sand beneath them.

**The End**


End file.
